


The Benefits of Beachfront Property

by saxophonic



Series: B.A.P Bingo Challenge 2015 [4]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Everybody Bottoms, Everybody Tops, Face-Fucking, Frottage, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rimming, Sugar Daddy Kim Himchan, Teabagging, neck fetish? implied future breathplay? there's a lot of hand around the neck as they make out, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4554231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saxophonic/pseuds/saxophonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Himchan brings Daehyun to his beachfront condo for their first trip away together. (Fill for "Outdoor Sex" B.A.P Bingo Square)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Benefits of Beachfront Property

**Author's Note:**

> Written to fill my "Outdoor Sex" square for [BAP Bingo Challenge](http://bapbingochallenge.tumblr.com/).
> 
> A huge thank you to [andnowforyaya](http://archiveofourown.org/users/andnowforyaya) for the much-needed beta. All remaining errors are my own.

The elevator pings and opens to the front door of the penthouse condo. “Here we are,” Himchan says, stepping forward and lugging his suitcase behind him. Daehyun follows his lead, brimming with untainted excitement. The doors close behind them with a soft clink, a prelude to the the rumble of the descending elevator. It all becomes muted background noise to the hot blood rushing in Himchan’s veins. They’re finally doing this.

He unlocks the door, then pauses, struck with an idea just cheesy enough he knows Daehyun will love it. “Close your eyes,” Himchan says. Daehyun grins but does as he’s told. “No, with your hands. And no peeking.”

“I won’t! I won’t!” Daehyun laughs, letting go of his suitcase to cover his face with overlapping palms. Once Himchan’s sure Daehyun isn’t cheating through a crack in his fingers, he opens the door to the condo and wheels in their luggage. Himchan slips behind Daehyun, hands bracketing his boyfriend’s hips and steering him inside.

“Keep your eyes closed,” he says, keeping his voice low and breath warm as he whispers against the shell of Daehyun’s ear, making Daehyun giggle. Once he’s positioned Daehyun where he wants him, he lets go to prepare the room. Himchan opens the blinds, the windows, the door to the balcony. The scent of the sea rolls in with the gust of wind, white curtains set rustling. Himchan relaxes at the distant sound of rolling waves crashing on the beach many stories below. This beachfront condominium has always been his favorite home-away-from-home.

He turns back to Daehyun, whose hands still cover his face as he bounces with anticipation. His head tilts up as his nose catches the salty breeze, turning to one side as he listens for the ocean. Himchan’s eyes take in the grin on his face, the graceful arch of his neck. Stepping forward, Himchan holds Daehyun’s wrists and pulls them away from his face. Daehyun’s eyes are bright when he opens them, eyes locked on Himchan for a moment before he takes in the room with a gasp.

It’s open and spacious, with light-colored furniture. The decor accented with oak finishes matches the hardwood floors. The windows facing the ocean are almost floor-to-ceiling, inviting in the warm, pleasant air. Himchan follows Daehyun out onto the balcony as they explore. The small table flanked by chairs on one side of the door matches the chaise lounges on the other side. The beach is a thin, golden strip below them, dotted with vacationers and locals alike. Out at sea, a sailboat maneuvers across the waves under the idyllic blue sky.

“This is perfect,” Daehyun says, eyes still taking everything in. Himchan smiles, reaching out to pull him close and pressing a kiss to his neck.

Daehyun melts into his touch, sighing as he wraps his arms around Himchan’s waist. “Do you want to go down to the beach?” Himchan asks.

“Yes, please,” Daehyun says, biting his bottom lip as he grins. He raises an eyebrow and Himchan laughs, remembering their conversation from the plane.

“No, it isn’t that kind of private beach so,” Himchan gestures with the tilt of his head back inside, “suit up.”

After Daehyun finishes examining the rest of the condominium (to Himchan’s fond delight, Daehyun voices his loud approval over the well-stocked and functional kitchen, the spacious master bedroom, its bathroom’s deep tub and the luxurious shower), they strip down and change into their suits. Himchan packs a quick bag of beach essentials while Daehyun uses the bathroom. Only then do they make their way down to the beach.

“I still can’t believe you’re wearing that,” Daehyun says as pavement gives way to coarse, then fine, sand. . 

Tugging at the hem of his black tee shirt, Himchan shrugs. “I like to cover up when there are people around.”

Daehyun laughs, grabbing either side of the towel draped across the back of his neck. He decided in the condo to forego a shirt entirely. “I know.” He kicks at the sand, quickly losing his sandals in favor of walking barefoot.

After much resistance from Daehyun, they put on sunscreen. Himchan takes his time covering Daehyun’s back, enjoying the feel of Daehyun’s skin beneath his fingers. Muscles stiff from travel relax under Himchan’s touch, so much that Himchan briefly considers suggesting Daehyun lie on the towel and let Himchan give him an amateur massage. His fingers wander over every available inch of bare skin at least twice before Himchan stops pretending there’s any smears of sunscreen left. 

“Ready?” Daehyun asks once Himchan puts the sunscreen bottle back in the bag between their towels.

Himchan slaps him on the ass, making Daehyun yelp and laugh. “Yes. Let’s go!” They race each other to the waves, Daehyun yelling the whole time. They play games in the ocean, swimming and racing each other or the waves themselves. More than once, Daehyun’s hands wander up Himchan’s soaking wet shirt. Himchan permits him to touch and cling before swatting him away. It becomes a game: how long will they let each other touch, how completely will Daehyun allow Himchan to dip his hand into his swim trunks before a wave rolls over them both.

They end up back on the beach, laying side by side as water rushes up and retreats. Himchan laughs and reaches for Daehyun when one particularly robust wave manages to unseat Daehyun from the wet sand and pull him away. When they tire of their games in the tide, Himchan suggests they walk along the beach for a late lunch at one of the restaurants up the shore.

Himchan’s favorite thing about this place is that when he takes Daehyun’s hand in his as they walk or presses a kiss to his cheek once they’ve been seated near the bar, nobody says a word. In this country, nobody stares.

Back at the condo, Himchan puts the leftovers in the fridge before excusing himself to take a quick shower. Daehyun looks him up and down, eyes going dark, and Himchan laughs. “Not that kind of shower.”

“Not yet, you mean,” Daehyun persists with a devilish grin.

Himchan relents. “Not yet.” He wants to pull Daehyun in for a kiss but decides against it. “I’m sure you’ll find a way to pass the time.” He gestures at the wall-mounted television in the main room. “That thing’s got every channel you like, and you know all my passwords if you want something on Netflix or Hulu or whatever.”

“I know, I know. I’ve already connected my phone to your wifi here.”

Closing the door, Himchan smiles and turns on the shower. It’s only been a few hours, but this first trip away together is going well. Himchan steps out of his swim trunks, setting them up to dry on an unused towel rack, before slipping under the warm stream of water. Lathering up his hair, he lets his mind wander. He’s still nervous about bringing Daehyun abroad, but Daehyun seems to be enjoying himself. There’s no reason for him to worry but sometimes, with Daehyun, it’s hard to tell how he’ll react. He rinses himself off and casts the thought from his mind, instead letting it wander to still-nebulous dinner plans.

Himchan shuts off the water and grabs one of the fluffy white towels from the stack between the shower and the bathtub. He towels off, ruffling his dark hair with it before wrapping it around his hips. Ignoring the fogged mirror, he exits the bathroom in search of Daehyun.

To Himchan’s mild surprise, the TV is off and Daehyun isn’t snacking in the kitchen. Himchan catches someone humming softly from the balcony and follows the sound, finding Daehyun lounging in one of the chairs outside and leafing through a book, sipping on something over ice. Himchan suspects it’s lemonade leftover from his last visit here alone, but in a colored glass it’s hard to tell.

“Hey,” he says, resting his arm along the back of Daehyun’s chair.

“Hey yourself,” Daehyun says, tucking a bookmark between the pages while he checks Himchan out. Himchan’s skin prickles under Daehyun’s magnetic gaze until Himchan leans down to kiss Daehyun, hand reaching to cup Daehyun’s jaw.

It’s the right move; Himchan’s sure of this when Daehyun whines into his mouth. The thunk of the book on the table precedes Daehyun’s hand snaking up Himchan’s arm to his shoulder, pulling him closer. Himchan indulges him, deepening the kiss as Daehyun clings to him. Closed-mouth kisses against Daehyun’s plush lips give way to slick tongue and nipping teeth. Daehyun digs his blunt fingers into Himchan’s shoulders. Himchan curls his tongue and slides his hand down to Daehyun’s throat, angling Daehyun’s head back with his fingers.

Daehyun melts, humming against Himchan’s palm and against his mouth. Himchan breaks away, his hand still on Daehyun’s neck. Daehyun’s arm falls to his lap, staring up at Himchan with heavy-lidded eyes. Himchan takes inventory of his efforts with a quick visual survey, enjoying the flush across Daehyun’s nose, the wetness of his puffy lips, the small peaks of his dusky nipples, the growing bulge in his swim trunks.

Himchan grins. “You’re hard,” he says, amused.

Daehyun snorts. Blush tinges the tips of his ears. “We’ve barely touched since we got here, and I want to fuck all over this condo.”

Himchan quirks an eyebrow before pressing against Daehyun’s neck, tilting his head back. “Is that so?”

Eyes fluttering closed, Daehyun swallows and Himchan feels his throat work under his palm. “Yes.”

Sex is familiar territory for Daehyun in this unfamiliar country. It’s silly, but the reality of the situation makes Himchan’s anxiety from earlier dissolve, and the excitement of spending the next hour or so tangled up with his boyfriend replaces it. He slides his hand from Daehyun’s neck to bury in his hair, thumb grazing over the tip of Daehyun’s ear. “Then show me.” 

Daehyun takes a moment to lean into his touch, eyes fluttering closed. He opens them again to lock eyes with Himchan. Fingers find the overlap of the towel at Himchan’s hips, carefully untucking it. The towel stays clutched in both of Daehyun’s hands as he opens it, revealing Himchan’s semi-hard cock. Daehyun considers it a moment before pressing a kiss to the tip.

When Daehyun leans his head against Himchan’s belly to lick a stripe up the shaft, Himchan almost doubles over gasping. Keeping his hands on Himchan’s hips, holding the towel up, he brings Himchan to hardness with licks along the shaft and sucking on the head. 

Once he’s hard enough, Daehyun takes him into his mouth, bobbing his head. He pushes further down Himchan’s shaft with each stroke, lips dragging on the lift. Daehyun runs his tongue along the underside of Himchan’s dick in a way that makes him whimper. Pausing around the head, he tightens the circle of his lips as he flicks his tongue against the slit. Himchan can’t help the reflexive press forward of his hips, and Daehyun welcomes him deeper into his mouth.

Gripping the back of the chair instead of Daehyun’s hair, Himchan fucks Daehyun’s mouth in slow thrusts. Daehyun holds his hips, and the towel slips halfway down Himchan’s ass when Daehyun shifts his hands for a better grip. Fingernails pinch into Himchan’s skin when he bottoms out down Daehyun’s throat. He’s perfect, so wet and and warm and tight, swallowing him down with each thrust. Once he’s worked up to a good speed, Himchan stops biting back the noises he feels rising from his chest. His eyes fall closed as he allows himself to vocalize the pleasure Daehyun gives him in soft moans and throaty whines.

When Daehyun pulls back, dropping kisses against the tip of Himchan’s dick but not letting him back in his mouth, Himchan sighs. He opens his eyes in time to see Daehyun lean forward to mouth at Himchan’s balls, sucking one into his mouth and caressing it with his tongue. “Oh god,” Himchan says, breathy and soft. 

Humming in reply, Daehyun manages to take the whole sac in his mouth at once. He traces his tongue in swirls across Himchan’s delicate skin. Himchan hunches forward, panting. Daehyun hums again, angling his head to better cradle Himchan’s balls in his mouth. Unable to resist, Himchan finds Daehyun’s face and runs his fingers over Daehyun’s skin, caressing his jaw and his throat. He curls his fingers in Daehyun’s hair before hauling him back up, leaning down to meet him halfway in a kiss. 

Daehyun sits up in the chair, tucking his knee beneath himself as Himchan wraps his arms around him, pressing them closer. When the towel around Himchan’s hips drop, Himchan pays it little attention, favoring pulling Daehyun closer instead. He kisses Daehyun deeply, shifting his grip when Daehyun stands to meet him.

They pause, foreheads pressed together as they breathe. Himchan takes advantage of the moment to unlace the front of Daehyun’s swim trunks. Daehyun assists him, shoving them down his thighs into a crumpled heap at his ankles. The chair scrapes over the balcony floor as Daehyun surges forward, lips finding Himchan’s, but only for a quick exchange. Then Himchan’s hand settles in the comfortable, familiar spot under Daehyun’s jaw. Daehyun’s cock bobs against Himchan’s thigh, hard and feverishly hot. The hazy shadow returns to Daehyun’s gaze, one Himchan can't resist.

Himchan shifts his hand over Daehyun’s neck to rest on his shoulder. He nudges Daehyun in the direction of the chaise lounges. One corner of his lips lifts in a playful smirk as he follows Himchan’s directions in his own way. Daehyun steps out of his trunks in two steps and leaves them on the ground. He stretches out on his hands and knees, arranging himself on the chaise, hips lifted in an irrefutable plea for attention with his gaze cast over his shoulder as if asking Himchan why he isn’t being touched already. 

Himchan closes the gap and straddles the seat behind him, hands finding Daehyun’s ass to spread and knead his cheeks. Daehyun hangs his head between his shoulders before pushing into Himchan’s touch, pleased gasps dragging out into low groans.

Leaning forward, Himchan nips at his hips and slips a hand between his legs to wrap around his cock from behind. He gives it a few quick strokes, teasing him, before returning both hands to spread Daehyun’s ass. Sitting up straight, Himchan collects saliva in his mouth before spitting it with an exaggerated sound, right along the crack between Daehyun’s asscheeks.

Daehyun gasps, “Fuck,” and lurches forward before setting his hips back. Himchan trails a finger between Daehyun’s cheeks, through his saliva, swirling it and tickling against the whorl of Daehyun’s asshole. Giggling, Daehyun flexes. Himchan resists the urge to smack one cheek. Instead, he spits again, but this time he follows the trail with his tongue instead of his finger, using both hands to spread Daehyun wide.

It’s more than worth it to hear Daehyun moan, loud and unburdened, when Himchan flicks his tongue against Daehyun’s hole. Wet strokes with a broad tongue that trail up and down Daehyun’s crack follow the quick flicking of the tip, and he presses his mouth around it in a kiss. Himchan enjoys the wet smacking noises as much as Daehyun, although with all the noise Daehyun makes, moaning and begging, Himchan wonders if he can even hear it.

Not that Himchan minds too much, of course. He enjoys his role as catalyst for Daehyun’s pleasure.

Pulling back, Himchan massages Daehyun’s cheeks with his hands before spreading them one final time. He spits, following it with a tentative press of his finger against Daehyun’s asshole, pleased to find Daehyun can accept his fingertip readily but not daring to press further without lube.

Instead, Himchan pulls his finger back and replaces it with the tip of his dick, rubbing it over the long seam between Daehyun’s asscheeks. He rubs it all the way down between his legs until he bumps against the back of Daehyun’s balls before guiding it back up again. Eventually, he settles into a slow rhythm, rubbing over Daehyun’s hole as he frots between Daehyun’s cheeks. Himchan spits again, a last-ditch effort to keep himself here, touching Daehyun before he has to hunt for proper lube.

When he does pause to find lubricant, Himchan first leans forward and wraps Daehyun in a hug, dropping kisses across his shoulder blades. Disentangling, he ducks into the condominium for lube and condoms. Once he’s back on the balcony, he finds Daehyun kneeling on the chaise and pumping his dick in unhurried strokes.

“Bend over,” Himchan says, rolling on a condom. Daehyun offers him a look, somewhere between begging and coy, but does as he’s told. Himchan drops the other condoms to one side of the chaise before getting a knee behind Daehyun. With a quick, liberal squirt of lube, Himchan starts with the slow tease of his fingers until Daehyun can take one easily. He switches to the press of the tip of his dick to make Daehyun gasp before switching back to his fingers, alternating between too much and not enough and just right until Daehyun’s panting, relaxed and waiting. Ready.

Lining himself up, Himchan slowly presses the lubed head of his dick into Daehyun’s slick and stretched ass, groaning. “Fuck.” He slides back and pushes forward again, Daehyun keening and eager, pushing against him. They rock together, Himchan’s hands firm on Daehyun’s hips as Daehyun takes all of him and pleads for more. 

The first time Himchan bottoms out, he leans forward and envelopes Daehyun in another hug. His arms wrap tight around Daehyun’s torso, and he presses kisses and quiet praise against the back of Daehyun’s neck. “You’re so good to me,” he says. “You’re so perfect and tight and sweet.” Another kiss accompanies a nip on the back of his neck, and Daehyun groans.

“Please,” Daehyun says, quiet and frayed, “I need you to fuck me.”

Himchan finds one of Daehyun’s nipples and tweaks it. “So good to me. I’ll take care of you.”

“Take care of me,” Daehyun says, and Himchan lifts from the embrace. He palms Daehyun’s ass, spreading the cheeks so he can watch his dick slip in and out. Himchan picks up the pace, careful to keep his hold on Daehyun just right, keep his pace just right, keep his noisy boyfriend moaning louder.

“Shit,” Himchan says, groping Daehyun’s ass, his hips. “You’re so loud.” He slides home and grinds against Daehyun, who pushes back with another moan. “God, you’re so good to me.” Himchan wants to lean forward and pull Daehyun to him as they fuck, to feel him cuddled close, but instinct takes over. His hips pick up speed as tension mounts in his veins. It’s over sooner than Himchan intends, the liquid heat in his hips building and spilling over in the stutter of his hips, the shudder of his body, and the soft cry of Daehyun’s name.

He blinks, eyes bleary. Himchan leans down, holding Daehyun against him with one hand, the other rubbing the head of his dick as Himchan’s own begins to grow soft. With a reluctant sigh, he pulls out, careful to keep his grip on the condom. Daehyun’s hole is slick and pink, clenching around cock that isn’t there. Himchan smiles, almost bashful about how happy it makes him feel every time he sees Daehyun stretched and fucked, knowing it’s just Himchan who sees him like this.

“You’re cute on your knees,” he says. Daehyun looks at him, sitting back on his ankles, one hand straying to stroke himself. “But I said I’d take care of you.” 

“You did. Twice, now.”

Himchan gestures with a quick tilt of his head. “Come on.” Daehyun follows with a laugh, grabbing the lube and snatching a condom from the balcony floor.

A quick trip to the kitchen trash bin later and Himchan’s free of his used condom. He returns to the sitting room to find Daehyun rolling on his own. “So that’s how it’s going to be?” Himchan asks, teasing.

The ocean breeze ruffles the curtains. They may be indoors, but they can still feel the fresh air and hear the waves rolling into shore. “That’s how it is,” Daehyun says, with a laugh. He leans forward, bracketing Himchan’s hips with his hands and pressing him against the open door for a kiss.

“Fuck me on the couch,” Himchan says, running his hands up and down Daehyun’s arms. He considers briefly grabbing him by the throat again and sinking his teeth into Daehyun’s lip. Daehyun makes the decision for him, stepping back and pulling Himchan along until they stumble over the couch. The fall is less than graceful, but the cushions are more than enough to break their fall and make Daehyun laugh. 

They wind up side by side on the couch, arms wrapped around each other as they kiss and grind. Daehyun wiggles off the side of the couch, arranging Himchan’s legs open and pressing a kiss to his soft inner thigh. 

Kneeling on the floor Daehyun searches for wherever he dropped the bottle of lube, groping until he finds it. Coating his fingers, he presses them against Himchan’s entrance. Goosebumps rise along Himchan’s skin from the sudden coolness. He shifts on the couch, gripping the edges of the wide cushion and angling his hips up to offer Daehyun better access. Daehyun works Himchan open with gentle pressure, massaging in little circles and pressing his fingers in with a delicacy that makes Himchan’s chest squeeze. “Fuck,” he whispers when Daehyun works three fingers into him, “okay. Yeah.”

“Yeah?” Daehyun asks, dropping one kiss at his knee, and a second halfway up his inner thigh.

“Yeah,” Himchan says. He rolls his hips, fucking himself on Daehyun’s fingers. 

Daehyun’s tongue darts across his lips as he watches before withdrawing his hand. Aligning himself, he pushes his dick inside Himchan’s prepped entrance with the force of his hips. Himchan’s head falls back against the couch cushion in a moan, Daehyun filling him up on the first stroke. His hands are tight on the backs of Himchan’s knees, holding him open as his hips start to pick up speed. 

Whimpering and moaning with each thrust, Himchan keeps one hand gripped on the couch in the face of Daehyun’s snapping hips. The other he uses to push Daehyun’s hair back from his forehead, caressing his face. Himchan draws him in for a kiss, moaning against his mouth. 

“I’m close.” Daehyun’s voice cracks, and Himchan nips at his bottom lip. He slides his hand to anchor at the back of Daehyun’s neck. It’s a few short thrusts and Daehyun comes, curling into Himchan and burying his face against Himchan’s shoulder as he finishes.

Once Daehyun extracts himself and disposes of his condom, Himchan beckons him back to the couch, making room on the cushions and ignoring his own half-hard cock. He wraps his arms around Daehyun, pulling him close until his back presses against Himchan’s stomach. Himchan peppers kisses along his neck, his shoulders, listening to Daehyun’s soft sighs and the rolling ocean outside.

“Hey,” Himchan says, after a few moments of quiet between them. “I hope you like it here.”

“Are you kidding?” Daehyun turns in Himchan’s grip, looking over his shoulder and grinning. “I love it.” He finds one of Himchan’s hands and laces their fingers together before bringing it up to his mouth for a kiss.

Joy bursts in Himchan’s chest. “I can’t wait until you see the private infinity pool on the roof.”

Daehyun’s eyes light up. “When can we go?” he asks, excitement unbridled. Himchan laughs and pulls him in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Mildly inspired by "A Thing Of Beauty: Part One" starring Colby Keller and Dale Cooper.


End file.
